


stars and stardrops

by Gifti3



Series: everything stars and stardrops [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, and maybe uncover some magical supernatural stuff who knows, farmers gonna make friends and plant crops, jjba x stardew valley, mines, reader just interacts with a lot of ppl so i dont wanna tag relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: Farmer moves into Pelican Town
Series: everything stars and stardrops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Moving In

The land rolled by, as you looked out the window of the bus. Over the span of a couple hours, the scenery slowly began to lose its abundance of man made structures until nature seemed to take over.

Your nerves were a bit strung, and you already tried to take a nap to help ease them but closing your eyes would only cause you to become more restless.

You were making a big change to your life. A huge one. The dull and drab life of an office worker was just not tolerable for you anymore. 

You wanted to escape, get closer to nature and your late grandfather's farm seemed like the perfect opportunity. You hadn't been to his farm since you were a child and could barely remember it. 

The one thing you could recall was visiting him when he was sick and the letter he gave you. He told you not to read it until a hard point in your life. At the time, you weren't sure what that meant but you agreed. And for years you kept the letter with you and hadn't read it until one day when work was making you feel especially shitty:

_ If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. _

When you were deciding if you wanted to really move out of the city, Speedwagon, the mayor of town your grandfather's farm resided, assured you that he would be happy to have you there and would prepare everything to make moving in as smooth as possible. After a bit more consideration, you decided to quit your job and now you were on your way to your grandpa's unused farm.

You straightened up as a sign that stated 'Welcome to Pelican Town' comes into view. After a few more minutes, the bus slows down before coming to a stop.

You grabbed your small suitcase containing the few items you hadn't sold and exited the bus to find Mayor Speedwagon waiting along with someone else. You don't have a super clear memory of Speedwagon but he definitely looked older.

"Y/n, welcome. You've grown so much! How are you?"

You smiled slightly. "A bit nervous to be honest."

"I know you'll do well here. Your grandfather would have complete trust in you taking over the farm."

"At this point anyone taking care of that rundown place would be great!", a somewhat rough voice chimed in.

You turn your attention towards the man who was standing next to Speedwagon.

Speedwagon introduced him. "This is Okuyasu Nijimura. He takes care of the town's finances. He insisted on coming along to welcome you."

You smile and reach out to shake his hand. 

"Nice to meet you! You're definitely not what I was expecting." Albeit that previous statement, Okuyasu seemed quite friendly. Maybe he just tended to speak his mind freely.

"Yea, I've never really farmed in my life! Unless taking care of potted plants count." 

Speedwagon checks the watch on his wrist. "Should we head over to your farm then?" 

_ Your farm… _

It was a bit hard to believe that you owned a whole farm now.

As you all walk towards your gramp's--your farm, Speedwagon hands you a map. "This will help you get around at first."

You mainly relied on GPS to get around back in the city. You hoped you were good with maps.

You could see the farmhouse in the distance and a feeling of nostalgia washed over you. The house looked quite worn out though.

When you reached the end of the path to the farm, what you saw wasn't what you were expecting.

Everything looked _ extremely _ overgrown. 

Okuyasu whistled. "Wow, I think it's even worse than the last time I came over here."

"I know it looks really messy but it just needs some work,'' Speedwagon assured you.

But this looked like _ a lot _ of work for one person. 

Okuyasu grabbed his chin as if he were thinking deeply. "You know, if you need the help, I'll be glad to provide you with any upgrades you need around here! I'll even give you a discount on the first one!"

The man walked up to you before pointing to a building on the map you were holding. "You can visit me here if you're interested."

You smiled at him. "Uh, thanks." 

"Okay! Well, I gotta head out. See you around Farmer!" Okuyasu waved before heading back down the path.

Speedwagon sighed at the man. "Well Farmer, you're now officially a resident of Pelican Town! I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, I'm usually available in my home during the evening. It's the biggest house on the map. You can come to me for anything." The older man tips his hat before walking back down the path you had come from.

You looked around at all the overgrown grass and trees trying to reclaim the farmland. 

_ Oh boy... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets see what happens and lets pray I actually stick with this
> 
> I made a jjba x stardew [blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jojos-stardew-adventure)!


	2. New InTown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start farming and meet some of the towns folk.

The unpleasant noise of your alarm forced you to drag yourself out of bed and get ready for the hopefully productive day ahead of you. 

Today you would officially start farming and even though this was completely new to you, you had a broad idea of what you needed to do. Most of your time would probably be spent clearing the overgrown grass, weeds and rocks. Then you could plow the land and start planting. At least that's what you got from the farming book you read.

You would also need to find out where to get more food. There was only enough to last you the next couple days and, fortunately, there was a tiny fridge so that was one less thing to worry about.

After finishing getting ready, you stepped outside into the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to rise but the weather felt pretty nice regardless. In fact, it was the first day of spring so you had plenty of time to plant some decent crops. 

Noticing the flag on your mailbox was up, you head down the steps towards it and pull a white envelope from the box. It was addressed from Speedwagon:

_ Hello ____,_

_ I hope your first night was comfortable! _

_ I just wanted to inform you of a couple of things to help you get started: _

_ -I left some tools for you in the shed at the side of the farm. _

_ -You can get seeds and produce from the Koichi’s general store. _

_ -If you get hungry, there's a restaurant in town, Trattoria Trussardi. It’s marked on your map. You can also get food from the general store. _

_ Also when you get the chance, why don't you introduce yourself to some of the people in town? _

_ P.S. Here’s something to help you get started. _

_ Mayor Speedwagon _

You looked inside the envelope and found a decent sum of money. You'd have to thank Speedwagon for his generosity later. Before moving to the valley, you saved up some cash to survive without income for a while but any way to cut back on using up your money before you made any was great.

You went to the side of the farm to find the tools left for you. The shed looked very old, like it would collapse if a bit too much force was put on it. You gently opened the door and walked in. The panels under your feet were damaged and rotted in many places. Maybe this could be the first thing you fixed when you saved enough cash. 

You found the tools Speedwagon left and some big farming gloves laying on a table at the back of the shed. There were also some older tools nearby, but they seemed unusable. 

After you grab everything you thought would be useful for the day, you exit the shed and set the items near your porch. Now you just needed to make a quick stop in town.

\-----

Unfortunately, the general store didn't have frozen food but the owner, Mr. Hirose, was very nice and even gave you extra seeds for free. You had also decided to buy some fresh produce so you could try to cook at some point. 

You had put all the produce you bought away and started working, but had come to one conclusion very quickly. Farming was extremely tiring. You've been working for a few hours and you felt like you did enough exercise to last you the rest of the week. On top of that, you only managed to get a small area cleared and plowed down.

Yawning, you placed your hoe on the ground to go sit down on the steps in front of your home and take a quick break. This was going to be much harder than you imagined but you definitely preferred being under the sun than in a dingy cubicle.

You leaned against the railing. You really couldn’t understand how your parents could leave this. Just listening to the birds in the trees and the leaves rustle in the wind made you feel at peace.

"____!"

Your eyes snapped open and you look over at the path next to your home and see a man pushing an old lady along in a wheelchair.

You stand up to greet them. "H-Hello?"

"Oh ____ you've grown so much." 

They seemed familiar but you weren't completely sure how they knew you.

"Do you remember us?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't really know…"

"You can just call me Erina dear. You were so young the last time you were here, so it is to be expected. Me and Jonathan would babysit you when you were just a toddler."

Those names did sound familiar. Your pretty sure your parents had brought them up before too.

"I see that you've already started working," the man behind Mrs. Erina commented. He was probably one of the tallest men you've ever seen.

"Yep, just taking a quick break! I definitely underestimated the workload..."

Jonathan smiled. "You'll get stronger and be able to handle it soon enough. Make sure not to push your body too hard though." 

You talk a bit more with them. Even though you couldn't really remember them you felt a great sense of comfort being near them. Erina reminds you to eat and leaves you some gifts and a pie. Jonathan also gifts you a book about crops.

As they depart, you wave goodbye and then grab your hoe to begin working again. That was enough rest and you needed to gain your farming muscles!

\-----

The next day, you could feel the soreness within your muscles with every movement you made so you decided that you should spend most of the day introducing yourself to more people in town to give your body a rest.

You checked up on the few seeds you planted, lightly watered them and headed to town to see if you could find anyone. Hopefully most of the residents here would be on the more welcoming side just like Mrs. Erina and Mr. Jonathan.

Unfortunately, you weren't really sure where to actually go and left your map back on the farm in your eagerness to meet new people. Maybe going to the general store would be a good idea but at the same time, the girl with long, wavy, black hair there was kind of frightening. You were sure she was glaring at you when you went yesterday...

"Hey, I've definitely not seen you around here before."

You stopped zoning out and realized someone was standing in front of you. Before you could reply he asks you a question.

“Wait, are you that new farmer Speedwagon was talking about?”

“Yes, that’s me! I’m ____, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Guido Mista but you can just call me Mista. You're definitely cuter than what I expected!”

You weren’t sure how to react to that. “Thanks?”

“Are you doing farmer things?”

You chuckled. “Oh I was actually trying to say hi to some of the people in town and introduce myself, but I think I’m lost…”

“Oh! Then let me introduce you to my friends! They’re waiting at Tonio’s restaurant. Have you been there yet? The food’s really good. Cheap too!”

You got so caught up in this man, that you ended up following him to the restaurant without question.

“Fugo isn’t very friendly but don’t be deterred though. He’s pretty nice once you get to know him.” 

You and Mista had made it to the restaurant and he led you to a table where two people were already sitting.

The man with messy dark hair stopped his conversation with the other person sitting next to him when he saw you two approaching. “Eyy Mista! Who’s that?”

Mista motioned you to sit down as he took his seat. “The farmer that just moved in. Don’t say anything weird.”

“You're the one who starts the weird conversations!” He turned towards you. “Hi I’m Narancia and this grump next to me is Fugo.”

The blond politely acknowledged you “Hello.”

“Don’t worry, he’s just shy.”

“Shutup dumbass you're just overly excited!”

Mista interrupted before Narancia could respond. “Sorry, they’re good I swear.”

You gave a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. you all seem super close.”

“See they don’t mind”, Narancia chirped.

Fugo deadpanned at the man before turning his attention back to you. “What’s your name?”

\-----

The food at Trattoria Trussardi had to be the best you’ve ever had. 

You spent most of the day hanging out with these silly boys while you introduced yourself to a couple other people in town. They were definitely a very energetic group but you enjoyed being around them, and Mista and Narancia seemed to like your company too. Even Fugo seemed to warm up a little to you.

By the end of the day you were exhausted but you hoped to spend more time with more people in town like this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt my first time actually finishing a 2nd chapter but its been a long while lol  
let's go for a 3rd one!
> 
> \-----
> 
> I made a jjba x stardew [blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jojos-stardew-adventure)!


	3. an onion and a cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer finds an onion and is given free dessert

For the next couple of days, you end up putting your back into your farm work, weeding and planting more crops. Since you felt like you weren’t making as much progress as you wanted, you spent more time working instead of introducing yourself around town

By the 3rd day of nonstop farming, you realized that you only really left your property to go to Mr. Hirose's store, get various seeds, and then head straight back to your farm to continue toiling.

So that night you decide to walk around town for awhile. Your body was screaming to do anything other than farming anyway.

And you make sure to bring your map this time.

\------

Other than the chirping of crickets and your footsteps against the stone ground, it was a very quiet night. Part of you hoped you would find someone else walking around at this time. Preferably someone you hadn’t met yet so you could introduce yourself.

A few minutes into your stroll, you see the dark shape of _ something _ on the ground out of the corner of your eye. You walk towards the area and squat down to investigate, but it was hard to see. You should have brought a flashlight…

It looked like some sort of vegetable. Before thinking better, you grab at the plant (with your fortunately gloved hands) and pull. The vegetable barely bulges so you shift your weight onto your heels and one, two seconds later, you fall back on your ass when the plant pops out from the ground. 

You stay there for a moment and stare at the vegetable you just acquired. An onion?

“What the _ hell _ are you doing?”

Your throat releases a garble of shocked noises and you shoot up to your feet to turn towards the direction the voice just came from.

A light is shone towards you by a tall man with long hair. Even with the light coming from his flashlight, you can’t see him that well. However, you can definitely tell he has a scowl on his face. He was wearing a police uniform, you think, so of course your body thought it was the best time to panic. 

“Nothing! I was just pulling up this onion!” You hold out the onion for the man to see. Your voice must have gone up 3 octaves.

The man doesn’t look impressed as he raises an eyebrow at the dirt-covered onion.

He eyes you for a second before saying anything. “You must be that farmer.” 

“Yea-”

“Stay out of trouble.”

The man begins to walk off.

You’re a bit shocked but call out to him before he gets too far away. “Wait! What’s your name?”

“Abbacchio,” he replies without stopping.

Your gloved fingers begin whipping some of the dirt off the onion. Well, you met someone new as you wanted.

\-----

“Abbacchio’s like that with anyone new he meets,” Narancia says through a mouth full of cake. Fugo looks like he’s trying not to yell. 

It’s been almost a week since you moved here and today after you had done the routine work on the farm, you decided to spend some time with Mista, Narancia, and Fugo. Well, they had actually shown up on your farm and dragged you to a cafe in town since they apparently missed you, according to Mista. 

However, there was an extra person among the group when they had appeared. A woman with pink hair and freckles. 

“I’m Trish, nice to meet you.”

You would have shaken her hand but you were covered in dirt and she seemed a bit tense from it.

You hummed at Narancia before taking a sip from the drink you ordered. “Well, I guess that makes me feel slightly better. I really felt like I got caught doing something illegal when he popped up behind me.”

Narancia laughed. “I promise he’s good once you get past his 50 layers of brooding.”

You weren't sure if you were ready to deal with that but baby steps. Baby steps.

“That means you just have Bruno and Giorno left to meet,” Trish says.

“You’ll definitely love Bruno! He’s really nice and approachable. Giorno’s a bit more on the quiet side, but he's really polite,” Mista assures you.

Well as long it wouldn’t be as bad as last night, you were looking forward to it.

A man wearing a slightly too big, pink apron came up to your table. “Is everything okay, Trish? Do you and your friends want any extra cake?”

Narancia opened his mouth to speak but Trish beat him to it. “No, thanks dad.”

“Wait! I want more cake,” Narancia quickly exclaims.

Fugo rolled his eyes and rested his head in his open palm. “You’ve had enough.”

The messy-haired boy pouted and you couldn’t help being amused.

The man chuckled, also amused. “I don’t mind. Consider it a welcome gift for the new farmer!”

Doppio seemed to be a very generous person, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. But owning a cafe, you think he wouldn’t be so desperate to hand out free food. It kind of made you feel imposing. 

You awkwardly smiled at him. “Thank you but I don’t really want to be a bother.

When you had first seen Doppio after entering the beautiful cafe, you had immediately thought he was Trish’s sibling, but you were surprised to find out that he was, in fact, her father. He was a slim man covered in freckles, with pink hair and green eyes just like his daughter. Honestly, you could only describe him as cute.

When you guys start getting ready to leave, Doppio drags you to the counter. "You can have anything of your picking and I won’t take no for an answer!”

You giggle. “Mister, you’re so persistent.”

“It’s okay, you’re not being a bother. I’m offering.”

You pause for a second but decide to just take him up on his offer. There were many choices but after staring at the various desserts in the display case, you decide to choose a blueberry muffin.

A man with striking gold eyes and long platinum blonde hair packages your choice for you in a purple-tinted plastic bag and ties the top off with a pink bow. He winks at you as he places it on the counter in front of you.

You carefully take the dessert. “Thanks.”

You say bye to both men and walk back towards the gang, who’s waiting for you. You decided to walk next to Trish since you wanted to get to know her better.

“Your dad is really nice!” Getting good-quality, free food back in the city is pretty unheard of.

“Yea, sometimes I worry if he’s actually making a profit.” She tapped at her cheek, “But he can be kinda strange sometimes.”

_ Strange? _

Trish looked as if even_ she _herself wasn’t sure what she meant. You decide not to pry and change the subject.

“So where are we heading?”

\------

It was almost 8:30am, two hours later than you should have been ready. You had accidentally slept in since everyone had kept you out way later than you expected. 

You quickly exit your home, you needed to catch up. Before you even walk down the stairs, you notice the flag for your mailbox is up. You quickly go to your mailbox to pull out your mail. The name _ Bruno Bucciarati _was neatly written on the front of the crisp white envelope.

You raise your eyebrows in surprise and open the envelope to pull out the letter.

_ Hello farmer,_

_ I’ve been busy lately so I couldn’t send you this letter sooner so I would like to apologize for that. _

_ However, I’ve heard that you’ve met some of my friends already and I would like to officially meet you later today if that’s okay. Just go to the pier at the beach when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting. _

_ Bruno Bucciarati _

You fold and pocket the letter. Looks like this man had beat you to introductions. He must be as friendly as Mista claimed. You’d go right after you finished your daily morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahah....i totally forgot to post this chapter on here
> 
> \----
> 
> I made a jjba x stardew [blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jojos-stardew-adventure)!


	4. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drinking with some proper bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @haram-hijabi (on tumblr) really helped me out with the dialogue ESPECIALLY giorno’s lol so i wanna give em a big shoutout, they really help me a lot when i struggle with coming up with stuff in general
> 
> go check out their blog right now╰(*°▽°*)╯

The soles of your boots sink into the sand as you walk onto the beach. It had been a long time since you had been near the sea--near any large body of water, but the salty smell in the air was welcomed. 

You quickly notice a decent sized cabin quite close to the water and at the end of the pier next to it, you see someone sitting and fishing. Maybe this was the Bucciarati that sent you the letter?

As you walk towards them, you try to make some noticeable noise to not catch them off guard.   
  
You clear your throat. “Uh, excuse me?”   
  
The noise you made must have gone unheard because the person turns towards you quickly. "Oh, hello. You surprised me.”    
  
The man reels in his line and stands before you. He has a dark bob cut and deep blue eyes like the ocean, as cheesy as that sounds. He was beautiful to say the least and you couldn’t help but gawk a bit.

“Sorry, I tried to make noise but yea…,” you trail off.   
  
Seems like you weren’t the only one prone to staring because Bruno gives you a careful look for a moment and then grins at you. “Ah you must be ____. I’ve heard a decent amount about you already.”

“Hopefully good things,” you quickly say to move past  _ whatever _ that was. 

You grab the hand he holds out for you to shake.   


"I'm Bruno Bucciarati but I’m sure you already know that." He fiddles with his fishing rod before walking over to the equipment sitting at the end of the pier. "I didn't invite you here to just say hi. I wanted to talk with you for a little while if that's okay?"

You didn't see any reason not to and since you had nothing else planned you agree.   
  
Bruno's invites you into his quaint wooden home and you are a bit surprised to see a store counter when you walk in. He then leads you to a door behind it.

"Our house doubles up as a store," Bruno says.

The space you enter next looks like an actual home. 

He motions towards the table. "Sit down, I'll turn the kettle on."

As Bruno starts looking through the wood cupboards, you take in your surroundings.

It’s small. The living, kitchen and dining room were all in one space. There was a short hallway to the left of you and a staircase that led up to a door on the 2nd floor. The furniture also looked really comfortable and you never thought you would be okay with crashing on any couch. You also notice a couple of pictures propped on some shelves on the wall but you couldn't see them well from where you were.

"I know you haven't been in town that long but are you getting along well?" Bruno asks taking you out of your thoughts. He sits down across from you. You hadn't even noticed that he already set up the kettle.

"Yea, it’s pretty good so far! Everyone's been friendly, but I'm hoping that I'll adjust quickly."

“Oh, I'm sure you will. My father told me your grandfather's kind absolutely adored this place."

You furrow your brows at the man. “My ki-”

A knock on the door interrupts you.

Bruno's attention turns to the door. “Door’s open!”

A tall blonde man walks in. His brows raise slightly when he sees you, but his expression quickly returns stoic.

"Sorry to interrupt," he says.

"No this is perfect timing!" Bruno tilts his head towards you before walking over to the dining table. "This is the farmer everyone else was talking to us about."   
  
He must mean Mista and the others. Maybe Abbacchio too. Hopefully he didn’t say anything bad.   
  
You give him a polite smile. "Hello, I'm ____."   


“Giorno Giovanna, nice to meet you,” he looks at you, considering something. “Mista’s description was actually accurate for once.”

You raise your brows curiously but he doesn’t continue.   


“Giorno is the town's doctor,” Bruno adds.   
  
The blonde smiles, “Sorry for keeping the doors locked. I’ve been very busy for the past few days and wasn’t taking any walk-in appointments.”

“Come on Giorno sit down,” Bruno says

Bruno and Giorno exchange words while you mainly listen in.

Eventually the high pitched whistle of the kettle sounded from near the oven, making you jump slightly.

"Tea time!" Bruno gets up to remove it. 

You stealthily look at Giorno from across the table. You don’t know why but you weren’t sure how to “approach” him just yet. He did seem like the quiet type like Mista said so being too talkative probably wouldn’t work here.

Before you can say something to break the silence, Bruno places a tea cup with blue, swirly designs on it in front of you and Giorno. He pours tea for you both before filling his own cup.

You careful drink from the cup--it looked expensive. It was sweet and you could also taste a hint of honey. This was probably the best tea you’ve had in a long time.

“What type of tea is this,” you ask.

“Chrysanthemum”, The blonde says before placing his cup down. “Thanks for inviting me Bucciarati. I’d probably never leave my office if you didn't make me.”

“You make it sound like I was forcing you…Anyways, like I was saying farmer, I’m sure you adjust here quickly. I know it might not be as busy as the city but there’s still a lot to do and see.”

You were still wondering about the ‘your kind’ comment from earlier but didn’t want to bring it up now that Giorno is here.

"I just recently moved here myself as well and Bruno's right. There are certainly things here that you would rarely find in the city. Halloween hunts, luau festivals," he smiles fondly as he thinks of all the surprises this town had offered him, but that smile fades like he remembered something and he sets his cup down. A more serious expression forms on his face as he looks at the farmer. 

"However, this town also has its fair share of mysteries. Dangerous mysteries. Such as that one forest-"

“Giorno, you’re going to overwhelm them.” Bruno sighs.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. I guarantee the town is a pleasant place to live, I just wanted to warn you of the more...unconventional side.” The blonde goes back to his tea not looking very sorry at all.

You're not sure how to respond to that so you just look at Bruno but he doesn't offer up any further explanation.

Time passes quickly as you all exchange polite conversation and before you know it Bruno is out of tea. You weren’t even sure how long you had been there.

"Before you leave farmer, I wanted to give you a gift,” Bruno tells you after cleaning up. He then climbs up the stairs leaving you and Giorno alone.

You sit quietly and wait for him.

“I hate to repeat myself,” you jump a bit from Giorno’s voice, “but you should take my warning about the forest seriously.”

You pout, “...It can’t be that bad. You’re just making me want to go now.”

You notice the hint of a smile on his face before the noise of Bruno coming down the stairs interrupts the silence. 

He has a wooden fishing rod in his hand. “I think this will help you earn some extra cash.”

You accept the gift a bit unsure. You’ve never fished in your life.

Bruno takes notice of your reluctance. “I can teach you if you want.”

You nod your head. “Yea, that would be nice.”

After Giorno departs with a polite goodbye, Bruno shows you how to cast and reel and tells you a lot about the abundance of different fish during certain seasons. It was really informative but you barely remember any of it.

“And that's all on bait! Any questions?” Bruno smiles.

“...Yes, I have one. Can I come back tomorrow?” It was partially because you wanted more help but you also wanted a reason to see Bruno again.

He lets out a laugh, “Of course.”


	5. cows and slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet a cow and go to the mines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! i think this is my fav one so far

Ever since Bruno gifted you your fishing pole you've been fishing almost anywhere, any chance you could. It required a lot of patience but you were actually getting the hang of it and had even caught a few things. You also found it very relaxing, spending most of it waiting and staring off into the distance. 

Today, your main focus was fishing at a pond you had seen on the map. Who knew what you could catch there, but first you were making a stop to a place nearby.

On your map, not too far from the pond, was a spot labeled  _ Reimi's Farm _ . One of the multiple buildings in town you still haven’t been to yet.

When you get there you immediately notice a cabin a distance away. That was strange. There's no marking for it on the map. Well, guess you have two places to visit now!

You head up to the ranch and a cow greets you with a ‘moo’ as you walk past the gated area attached to the ranch. It ambles towards you. You didn't know cows were the curious type or maybe this one was just an anomaly?

"Hi..." 

The cow moos again in response.

_ I’m a cow whisper. _

"Hello!"

You whip your head to the side. Why do people keep sneaking up on you?

An older woman with wavy pink hair stood next to you. "Looks like you and Moodonna are getting along well.”

You giggle a little at the name before you can stop it. "Sorry. I think so? I didn't know cows could be curious."

"It's actually pretty common. They can also be quite friendly too! I'm Reimi by the way and you're ___ . " She smiles and holds a hand out for you to shake. "Nice to meet you."

You grab her warm, calloused hand and return a smile of your own. "I was actually coming over to introduce myself since I was walking to the pond, but I've been beaten again--first Bruno, now you!"

Reimi gives you a curious look.

"Ah, nevermind," you say.

Reimi looks as she’s considering something before she speaks again. "Have you ever wanted a chicken farmer?"

You pause from the sudden question. "What? Like to eat?"

She laughs. “No hun, for eggs!”

"Oh!” You feel your face heating up. “No, sorry, I never really thought about that?"

"Well it would be very profitable for you as a farmer if you did get some. Along with some cows... Maybe some ducks too!"

“D-Ducks?”

She did have a point but you'd never taken care of a house pet, let alone a farm animal.

"I don't really know how to though."

"No worries ___, I'll be there to help you out," she states. “Whenever you're ready just visit me.”

"Uh okay, sure!"

After saying bye to Reimi you head to your next stop--the cabin. 

You knock on the door and wait a moment but nothing happens. Maybe whoever lived there was out at the moment? You’d just have to visit another day.

\-----

_ A few days ago you spent some time at Trattoria Trussardi with ‘The Bucci Gang’, as you fondly referred to them--of course they didn’t know that. _

_ “I can't believe Speedwagon is allowing the removal of that boulder,” Abbacchio grumbled. _

_ "The one closing the mines?" Fugo asked. _

_ Narancia perked up at this, “REALLY!?” _

_ Abba, sighed at the boy's tone. "That place is dangerous and you three know it!" _

_ "We never actually go down though! It's fine," Mista waved him off. _

_ "Why would you three even go into the mine cave?" Giorno asks, curious. _

_ Fugo rests his head against his hand. "Narancia liked the echoes of his music there and we just keep him company." _

_ "Oh man I can’t wait to go back there! It’s been too long," Narancia smiled, completely ignoring Abbachio's warning look. _

_ You listened quietly, intrigued.  _

After wandering around town, you finally find the mines. Abbacchio could not find out about this ever. 

You walk through the wooden entrance of the mine and into an opened area of dirt, scattered with rocks and boulders. The lanterns perched on the walls light the space in a dim glow. 

What you aren’t expecting to see but aren’t exactly surprised by are Narnicia, Mista, and Fugo sitting among the rocks.

“Guys you shouldn’t be here! Abbacchio is gonna get all huffy if he finds out.”

“Pshh, that's not going to happen cause he’s not going to! And even if he does he most likely won’t do anything….maybe,” Narancia says.

“You should be more worried about yourself. Why are you even here?” Fugo asks.

“Okay calm down there sassy pants.” You cross your arms, “I’m just passing by….”

Mista smirks, “You’re such a shit liar.”

You pout, “....JUST LEAVE!”

All three of them laugh but to your surprise move to leave the mines.

“Wow y’all are actually listening to me?” You hadn’t known them for that long but in the last two weeks you realized pretty quickly that they did whatever they felt like unless Bruno was involved.

“We were about to leave anyway,” Narancia says. 

“He already went through two albums of his annoying music,” Mista adds.

Narancia huffs at him in offense. “It’s not annoying!”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Fugo warns. 

And with that they exit the mines.

You sigh and walk further into the mine. There's a ladder descending into a hole near a pile of rocks. You also notice the elevator at the back.

After waiting for a while, you realize that pressing the up button does nothing.

Part of you wants to go down the ladder and see what's waiting at the end but you don't know how sturdy it is. You're already taking a risk being in a mine that's entrance apparently collapsed at one point.

Reluctantly, you decide to just head back before something bad happens and Abbacchio chews you out for it, but as you walk towards the exit the elevator behind you pings and you turn to see a tall brunette exit it.

"Hey!" You raise your brow when he points a finger at you. "What are you doing?" He squints, “...and who are you?"

You freeze under his skeptical look. "...I’m ___."

"I don't know any ___."

You rush to explain yourself. "The new farmer who moved in!" For some reason you felt nervous, like a child caught eating sugar. 

The man continues to stare you down before realization crosses his face. 

"Oh!" He adjusts his scarf, "It's great that you're here then cause I totally forgot to deliver that letter Lisa Lisa asked me to!" He scratches at the back of his neck.

"...Huh?" This had to be your strangest interaction in town so far.

"I’m Joseph by the way. Joseph Joestar."

"I’m ___."

"You already said that."

"Oh yea."

He laughs. 

"I swear not this dense! Usually just a regular level of dense." You fiddle with your overall straps. 

"Oh man, I was worried you’d be a stick in the mud like Caesar but you seem chill! You should totally join our guild."

You blink. "What guild?"

"The adventure guild obviously! You haven't heard of us? Haven't you've been here for over a week?" He continues without waiting for answers. "Anyways, it's a guild where we go into the mines to kick the shit out of monsters and pretty much keep them from over running the mines. It’s been awhile since we’ve actually gotten to do that though..."

You gawk. "Monsters?" This man couldn't be serious. “There're monsters in these mines? T-Those exist?"

“Yep and they're super scary!”

You swallow nervously. Why would you want to be involved with something like that?

"Kidding! They're mainly cute slimes, pesky bugs and bats until you get deeper. Then they start to get really weird."

That barely made you feel better. "I don't know about all this mister."

"You're making me seem super old! I'm only like 26 so just call me Joseph. The mines really aren't that bad though." The way this man switches from one topic to another would take some getting used to. 

He reaches to his side where a sword hangs, unhooks it and holds it out to you. 

You make no move to grab it.

"Why don't you try the first couple of levels? I promise you probably won't die. The elevator will bring you back up whenever you get tired."

He pushes the sword into your hand. "When you're done just visit the building next door. I’ll leave it open for ya!" 

After that he leaves.

Were you supposed to go right now? You stare at the rusty sword in your hand. 

Well you wouldn't even be in Pelican Town unless you didn't take risks. (And you actually wanted to go down, you just had an excuse to do so now.)

You ignore the logical side of your brain saying that that wasn't comparable to going down into a monster filled mine and head towards the ladder.

_ This is really dumb. _

\-------

The gelatinous mass of a pissed off giant, green slime lunges at you. You barely manage to get into a defensive position and block its hit towards your body.

Your arms shake as you push your weight forward and shove the green blob backwards with the side of your sword. Blood runs from the fresh cut you just gained across your palm due to your careless grip on the sword’s blade. Ignoring the sting, you quickly raise the sword knowing the slime will lunge again.

When it rushes at you, you bring your weapon down as hard as you can. It was slightly late but fortunately, the sword’s blade easily slices through its soft, green body and manages to catch it in the center. The blob’s movement abruptly stops as it struggles to keep its consistency. 

A second passes before green slime rushes past your whole body. You accidentally get some in your mouth.

After the slime starts to settle, you cough and wipe at your face, trying to get it away from your eyes. 

_ ‘Cute slimes’ my ass. _

While you grumble about Joseph's lack of warning, you try to get the slime off your hands. This distracts you enough that a small slime manages to jump onto your leg. You swiftly shake it off then realize small slimes are forming from the goo around your boots. 

After you handle them, you high tail it to the elevator door before more crap tries to attack you.

You’ve definitely had enough for today.

\-----

You enter the wooden building covered in dirt and drying goop--you were taking a long shower after this.

"OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!?" Joseph's loud accented voice makes you jump. 

He's sitting near the counter. A lady behind it with long brunette hair and sunglasses looks at you. Why she was wearing sunglasses indoors, you didn’t know but they looked good on her.

"Uhhh yea… Wasn’t that the point?"

"I didn't think you’d actually go down there you mad lad!"

You open your mouth but no words come out in your confusion.

"Jesus Christ Joseph can you shut the hell up!" A voice comes from a room in the back.

A blonde man with a colorful headband comes through the door. "Why are you being so loud for anyway-" His eyes land on your slime covered form.

He immediately turns towards the brunette man. "What did you do?" He says, irritation clear in his voice.

"What! You're already blaming me!?"

"Yes because only you would cause something like this!”

You stare at the two bickering worried that they might actually get physical.

"Boys."

They both quiet down immediately. 

You brows raise in surprise.

The lady stands up from the chair looking directly at you. Her smooth, authoritative voice continues. "Looks like you've got what it takes to fight. Even though I told Joseph to keep watch--"

You see Caesar shoot said man a glare. Joseph only smiles and looks away.

"--you handled it on your own though and right away at that."

She removes her glasses from her face. "Are you ready to start your initiation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader becomes more of a nimbo by the chapter


	6. post mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you deal with the aftermath of running around in the minds, and you think about getting a new weapon

Standing outside Giorno’s clinic, you go over what you would tell him. He didn’t seem like the snitching type but you haven't known him long enough to be sure. 

You even tried to clean up some of the caked up slime off you beforehand, but you still looked a hot mess. 

Caesar had pretty much demanded that you go to Giorno right away. So you had to put your much needed and wanted shower on hold and sneak here, praying you didn’t run into anyone along the way.

The hastily wrapped bandages Caesar did for you were sat loosely on your hand.

_ Just keep your face straight. Don’t pause when speaking. Easy-peasy. _

When you enter the building you see a man with his hair styled in a  _ particular  _ way, sitting at the front desk.

“Hello--Woah, are you okay?”

You internally sigh in relief. Who were you kidding? You had no plan and were expecting Giorno to immediately connect the dots when he saw you. Maybe your luck was finally turning today.

“Uh well...no? I got kind of scratched up.” You raise your bandaged hand up. 

The man looks skeptical but you couldn’t blame him. “Well if you come to the back, I can help fix you up?”

“Yea, thanks...” 

You move toward the door and the man leads you into one of the patient rooms. You sit on the examination table hoping you wouldn’t dirty it too much. The nurse--at least that’s what you were assuming from the scrubs--pulls out a first aid kit.

“I’m Josuke Higashikata by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. Well this is a weird way to meet to be honest...I’m ____--sorry rambling…”

“It’s okay. I’m going to take the bandages off your hand now.” He begins unwrapping before he continues. “What did you cut your hand on?”

“Well…” Your voice trails off as you look off to the side.

“I just want to know if I should be worried about infection. We don’t want your hand to fall off or anything.”

Your eyes widen. “O-On a sword. I accidentally grabbed it too hard. It was kinda rusty too…”

As he cleans the wounds, Josuke asks you some more questions before reassuring that you should be okay.

After he wraps the huge cut on your hand, he moves on to the smaller ones on your body. It’s silent for a while before he speaks. "I don't really want to get in your business but why were you playing with a sword?"

"I wasn't playing with it! ….I was in the mines." You sigh. There was no reason to lie at this point.

Josuke arches a brow at you.

"Please dont tell Giorno," you laugh nervously.

"I won't,” He shrugs, shaking his head. “But he's probably going to figure it out eventually."

_ Especially since I ran into Fugo, Narancia, and Mista there--doesn’t mean I won’t try though.  _

You sigh, "Probably, but thanks anyways."

Your gaze moves upwards, away from his face. Josuke was a very handsome man, but your eyes couldn't help going  _ elsewhere _ . 

"How did you do that?" You point at his immaculate styled hair.

His fingertips carefully brush against his hair, “Do what?”

“Style your hair like that. It looks really interesting.”

Josuke raises a brow. “You don't mean that in a bad way, right?” 

“No, no, it's just interesting! I didn’t mean to be rude.”

He shakes his head slightly. “You’re good. I just jumped to conclusions.”

He finishes with the rest of your wounds and smiles at you. "Okay, you’re all set ____."

You jump off the examination table. “Thanks!”

When you're led back to the front, Josuke lets you off when you realize you don’t have any way to pay him. 

“When you start producing crops, you can pay me back then,” he says with a joking lilt.

You think he’s only half joking though. But you don't really mind since he just patched you up. 

When he offers you a piece of candy--which you excitedly accept--that solidifies Josuke’s place on your free first-crop list.

\-----

_ Are you ready to start your initiation? _

If you had known you would be expected to go back into the mine so soon, you would have stayed out of it like you were supposed to!

You had to politely take that offer for another day though as you'd had met enough slime monsters to last a month. Of course you didn't say that last part out loud. Maybe next week you’d venture into the mines again with Caesar in tow to proctor your test. 

Or maybe in two weeks. Or three.

You get out of the shower, dry yourself off quickly, and change into a pair of jammies. It was a bit early for that, but you didn't plan on going out for the rest of the day--you didn’t want to get anymore dirt on you after just getting clean.

You flop on your bed, getting under your thick covers, but your thoughts prevent you from relaxing properly. If you were going to go back into the mines you would need a better sword at some point. The one you have right now seems a few hits away from crumbling.

Wait, why were you planning on going back into the mines?

Damn your curiosity.

Knowing yourself, you’d forget and end up floors deep in the mines with a broken rusty sword, so you decide right then that you need to get a new one ASAP. 

You force yourself off the bed to look for your map. You’re pretty sure you saw ‘blacksmith’ labeled somewhere on it.

\-----

Early in the morning, with your map in hand and a stomach full of cereal, you walk all the way to the blacksmith, which took much longer than you thought it would. 

Not only was your destination almost all the way on the opposite side of town, the map gave you a false idea of how big the town actually was.

You pause at the entrance of the small, darkly colored building and wipe at your forehead. The back of your hand sheened and you silently hoped whoever ran the place didn’t mind sweat.

You push open the heavy door and walk into the building. The furnace across the room covers the area in a comfortable, warm glow. However there's no one here.

"Hello?" you half yell.

There's no reply, but then you hear noise from the back room before a giant man with white hair walks through the door. 

You immediately get caught up in his eyes--ink black scleras with blood red irises.

"Do you need something?"

You jump a bit from the man's low voice and break eye contact. "S-Sorry. Um, do you like...do swords? Oh, I'm ____ by the way, the farmer," your voice wavers a bit at the end.

"If you mean make them, then yes."

"Okay, great! That means I didn't walk here for no reason...Is it going to be expensive? I mean it’s  _ obviously _ not cheap but how expensive will it be?" You made some money fishing but you weren't rolling in it just yet.

“Well, I need to know what you need it for first.”

“I need it to fight...in the mines.” Bringing up the mines was starting to make you feel silly. “It doesn’t need to be anything fancy either, just sharp.” 

The man considers you for a few seconds. “Okay.”

You stare, surprised he didn’t kick you out. Maybe he didn’t care.

“I’m assuming you don’t have the materials needed for it but I can make you something easy to wield that’s still on the cheaper side…”

When you hear the price you can’t help internally cringe but you were set on getting this weapon. Risotto must have noticed your hesitation though. 

“You won’t have to pay it all at once.” He smirks a bit. “Payment plans are a thing you know.”

“I know that!” You cross your arms but are secretly relieved that you wouldn’t be spending a huge chunk of your savings all at once.

“Thank you--Wait I forgot to get your name?”

A moment passes before he answers, nothing in particular showing on his face. “Risotto.”

You grin. “Well thanks, Risotto.”

\------

“What happened to your hand?” Abbacchio asks you. He had been eyeing it for the past 10 minutes.

You could just fess up but you knew a reprimanding would come with it and you weren’t in the mood. Future you could deal with it. "Just cut my hand on the farm. It’s nothing serious."

Bruno's face seems neutral but you have a feeling he wasn't buying it. You smile crookedly however and try to change the subject.

“Did you guys know some of my plants finally sprouted! I hope you guys like beans…”

Abbacchio gives you an annoyed look but doesn’t push any further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josuke's no snitch lol

**Author's Note:**

> I made a jjba x stardew [blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jojos-stardew-adventure)!


End file.
